


Stitch Witch

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Technically, Ray should be called a Stitch Warlock





	Stitch Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: evergreen

Ray walked into his apartment and flopped down in his favorite chair. He pulled out his knitting needles from his knitting bag, a bag covered in patches and buttons. He liked to think of it as his Punk Bag. He might be a Stitch Witch, but he was always going to be punk too.

Technically, he should call himself a Stitch Warlock, but Stitch Witch sounded cooler.

He pulled out his knitting needles, they were wooden and worn, and a ball of evergreen wool yarn and got to work. He was making a blanket for Fraser. He hoped Fraser liked it, but at least it was in Fraser’s favorite color. He had bribed Frannie with a box of fancy chocolates to get the info.

With each stitch, he added a little bit of magic to make the blanket softer and warmer than it would otherwise be.

Weeks later, he handed Fraser the finished blanket.

Fraser looked down at it and there were honest to goodness tears in his eyes.

‘You like it?’ Ray asked because no one had ever cried when he had given them a blanket.

‘You made this for me?’

‘Yeah. Yeah. If you don’t like it I’ll take it back,’ Ray said as he reached for the blanket.

Fraser held the blanket close and smiled. ‘I love it! It is wonderful! Thank you for such a thoughtful gift.’

Ray dropped his head and grinned. ‘Yeah. Glad you like it.’

Seeing Fraser’s smile made all the work worth it. Maybe next he would make a half-wolf sized sweater for Dief.


End file.
